


Beginnings

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fights, Fist Fights, Found Family, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Male-Female Friendship, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Rite of Tranquility, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Isabela has many firsts and many beginnings. But will she ever get the chance to experience the one she wants the most?
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Isabela
Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621597
Kudos: 7





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my own prompt list this year, made with help from some of the coolest people I know. Day 1: Beginnings.
> 
> It is a day late, but I had some family issues come up. Day two of Femslash February will be up soon.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Isabela often remembered her firsts. Her first name. Her first Rivaini Fertility Dance. Her first time having sex. Her first husband. Her first love. She remembered the first time someone called her Captain in an official capacity, and not just as a jest for being Luis’ wife. Most of all, Isabela remembered her first trip as a free woman on the open sea.

To her, sailing the Eastern Seas was more than just a dream come true. It was the way to freedom, the way to be independent, a way to forget all the negatives that were her life. Isabela chose to enjoy life the way her mother did, before she got wrapped up in the Qun.

But then Kirkwall happened. And with Kirkwall, came the Hawke Siblings. Free-spirited, easy-going, Garrett quickly became the closest thing she had to a friend. He cared for her freely and genuinely, something she hadn’t experienced in a long while. If it weren’t for the fact that Garrett had an eye for that damn broody elf, she might have made a play to get him in bed at least once.

However, for as much as she teased, in truth, it was Bethany who stole her heart. The sweet, kind, mage who stood up for her often, telling Anders and Aveline to back off. Bethany was the one who would shyly look over her mug across their table at the Hanged Man. Isabela wasn’t sure how the mageling felt towards her, but she knew that the void that was in her heart was filling slowly.

When Garrett headed down into the Deep Roads for his expedition, Aveline and Isabela promised to watch after both Bethany and Merrill. As the return time approached, came, and passed, Aveline begged Isabela to go find out what she could. And it was in that time that the Templars came for Bethany. Isabela left to go find her family but came back to Kirkwall to find that her home was gone.

The fight between Aveline and Isabela was dirty, and it took Garrett - who had returned in her absence - to pull them apart. When asked why they were fighting, Aveline took the blame for not keeping Bethany safe but was adamant that it didn’t deserve the attack from Isabela. The pirate queen stared down the Captain of the guard, before trying to leap at her again, only to be grabbed by Fenris and held back.

Garrett stepped between the women and looked at Isabela, questioning the vitriol he’d never seen from the pirate. Isabela hung her head and fell limp in Fenris’ arms.

“I never told her how I felt. And now I can’t.” Isabela slid to the ground, landing on her knees. “I can’t tell her because she’ll be branded. She’ll be made tranquil.” She hugged her arms to her chest, slightly rocking. “I’ll never know if there was a beginning to our story.”

Isabella found herself embraced by her friends, her found family, but she missed the touch she yearned for the most: Her first embrace from Bethany.


End file.
